Make You Love Me Again
by djlee6
Summary: prompt from tumblr. Thorin remembers his past life and so hunts down John Watson (once Bilbo Baggins) to tell him that they used to be lovers. However, he's going about it the wrong way and John is left dealing with some insane stalker. (also possible JohnLock thrown in). M for darkness and such.
1. Chapter 1

Was on the Thilbo fanpage on Facebook and same across a post someone shared off of a tumblr page under the name of Fassbender and Macavoy Obsessed.

Quoted from their posted prompt:

"ModernAu! Where Thorin remembers his past life and so seeks out one John Watson who was formally Bilbo Baggins. However John doesn't remember any of this and Thorin's overly aggressive and creepy-stalker attempts to convince John they knew each other and were in love in a past life fall terribly flat. And John Watson, not one to take being stalked by some nutter going on about past lives, eventually confronts Thorin."

So, challenge accepted. Here's my attempt at this prompt, using the gifs that were posted with the prompt.

Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo

_"My dear burgler..." Thorin cupped Bilbo's face affectionately, running his thumb over the Hobbit's cheek. _

_Bilbo, still a little unaccustomed to the attention, blushed prettily as he smiled up at Thorin. To the dwarf's pleasure, Bilbo leaned into the touch, using his own hands to hold Thorin's in place as if loosing the contact could seperate them entirely. "My dear king," Bilbo returned, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears of happiness. _

_Thorin's smile brightened further as he leaned down to capture Bilbo's lips again. He had been so frightened of falling in love with this simple yet amazing creature... but now he found he couldn't live without the other. Bilbo saving his life from Azog only the night before had proven that much. "How I managed to hold your affections after treating you so," Thorin sighed. "I don't deserve you," _

_Bilbo shook his head. "Thorin, please, don't talk like that. I'll always love you, no matter what tries to seperate us," _

_"My dear loyal Bilbo...I promise I'll never let us be torn apart,"_

ooooo

Thorin finally found him. After years of trying to find his burgler, he'd finally caught a break.

The only trouble was Bilbo wasn't his. He had allowed time to seperate them! But he wouldn't allow it to keep them apart. After all, he'd made a promise.

He stood looking out the window of his new apartment. He'd selected the place right across from where Bilbo was now living. At that very moment, a cab pulled up and his dear-but former-burgler stepped out. The sight of him made Thorin's heart speed up.

As he watched his Bilbo go inside, he allowed a small smile to cross his features.

He was so close to having his love back in his life!

ooooooooooo

that's just the start

i'll be covering all the gifs (may or may not throw in some johnlock feels...idk...)

plz review~!


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT UPDATE

READ OR I WILL SEND DEMONS TO GET YOU

jk I have no demon connections. they hate me. seriously, though, read the thing

I am posting this where I feel need be to let you all know what's happening:

For those of you that have cared to learn, I work late shifts. I have to balance work, sleep, food, family time, and all other such things.

To put your concerns to rest, I did not discontinue anything (save for the soul eater stuff I havent finished. thats dead). I still have plot notes and requests written down for all of that HTTYD and Hobbit whatnot.

But the bad news is, it's all back-burner right now.

A few weeks ago, I got one of my cousins interested in working on a personal project I have been putting off for almost a year now. Right now, that is the second most important thing in my life. (I wont bother listing the first because that should be obvious and I dont want to come off as preachy).

The project is much like an illustrated novel, with me doing the writing, him doing the editing, and both of us working on the designs and concepts. The first day we went for 13 hours straight. (That got me sick for a few days, actually...) Since that start off point, we've been working on getting everything set up before making the project public.

I am sorry. I will try to write updates soon, but this project is important to me and I'm hoping it'll be a great thing for a lot of people. Maybe even some of you guys.

So, all this being said, let me sum up:

Sorry for the late updates.

Sorry for the lack of reviews.

Sorry for the bad grammar in this update.

Sorry for the lack of replies.

Sorry that I can't tell you more about this project at the moment.

Also, sorry for my absence on YouTube. I'm too prone to rant and I don't trust myself...

If you guys are interested in keeping better touch with me, just look me up on FB.

Much love, guys.


	3. UPDATE

UPDATE

FFN Updates will be as soon as possible. I'm in the progress of a few different chapters.

The votes are in and the DA page is up, so the polls are closed. A Facebook page was requested for updates will be up soon.

Please show your support by going to visit the page:

fansick - originals . deviantart. com

And if that doesn't show, just look for Fansick Originals or Tae Fansick on DA

THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES! WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
